


Skin & Bones

by Toito



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Fluff In Spanish, Hiro está enamorado, M/M, Platonic Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toito/pseuds/Toito
Summary: Le ha robado el corazón, la mente y el alma fastidiándole de una manera impresionante.O donde Hiro es un niño enamorado sin saberlo.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Kudos: 6





	Skin & Bones

* * *

**Único**

* * *

Quien le viera de esta manera diría que seguramente le han lavado el cerebro.

Tía Cass se pregunta el motivo de porque ha empezado a comer tanto chocolate y panecillos de canela mientras que sus amigos no saben la razón por la cual Hiro a pasado tanto tiempo investigando sobre los mejores instrumentos musicales que se pueden conseguir.

El joven Hamada sigue sin darse cuenta de su obviedad, aunque no podría importarle menos porque ha descubierto un gusto que nunca creyó tener.

Los sentimientos son importantes, eso es algo que sabe (pese a no ser muy bueno expresando los suyos) empero, es el físico de Miguel Rivera que lo ha vuelto un poco loco.

Su piel morena le fascina, no es como la de Wasabi que tiene la piel obscura y gruesa ni tampoco es como la piel bronceada de Honey, tan tersa y con destellos dorados. Con un demonio, ni como la de Karmi que es como el café con leche, tan joven y fresca.

El mexicano tiene juventud y vitalidad en cada centímetro de su piel que es tan morena como un buen trozo de chocolate con leche. Es completamente sabido que ciertas partes de su cuerpo son más oscuras que el resto de su piel sin embargo, no es ningún problema para Hiro que con tan solo ver esos adorables cachetes achocolatados le parece que Miguel es un pequeño ángel que le ha caído del cielo para mejorar cada mísero momento de su vida.

Se está obsesionando; el músico es su primer pensamiento al iniciar el día y el último al irse a la cama. La imagen de su adorable sonrisa de labios delgados y obscuros enmarcada con aquél lunar y ese gracioso hoyuelo le hace volar tan salvajemente que se le acelera tanto el corazón y Baymax debe de intervenir antes de que le dé una arritmia.

La cafetería le recuerda a él, los colores y olores le rememoran cada momento que ha pasado a su lado.  
Se imagina que los postres de su tía son como Miguel, tan dulces y ligeros que le cuesta mucho trabajo seguir manteniendo esa ansiedad con comida.

Le ha robado el corazón, la mente y el alma y eso le fastidia de una manera impresionante. Quiere gritar, quiere maldecir, quiere mandar al demonio al mocoso mexicano que le da desvelos.  
Miguel se ha hecho un pequeño nido en su ser que le duele en el orgullo de niño genio de catorce años que se niega a captar que a tal edad a encontrado el amor.

Ahora vacila dentro de su habitación con Baymax en su estación de carga después de un encuentro con el crimen.

Recibe un mensaje que lo despierta de su masacre mental solo para encontrar un bonito mensaje de Miguel.

_«¿Quieres salir_ _conmigo hoy_ _?_ _Podríamos_ _platicar_ _un_ _rato_ _»_

Se le está escapando de las manos. No, se muere por decirle que no.

_«_ _Claro_ _,_ _voy_ _por_ _ti_ _al_ _instituto_ _ahora_ _.»_

Se despabila y avisa a su querida tía quien no se preocupa de que su amado sobrino salga con aquél muchachito adorable.

Él corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Instituto de Bellas Artes de San Fransokyo en el que Miguel estudia y vive; lo ve a la lejanía pero se detiene en seco para poder observarlo un momento.

Miguel Rivera no le gusta.

Hiro Hamada no gusta de Miguel Rivera.

Hiro Hamada ama con su corazón a Miguel Rivera.

Titubea un poco antes de seguir avanzando y tomar al de rojo entre sus brazos con la mayor normalidad que se puede permitir. El menor se voltea para mostrarle una linda sonrisa de dientes separados y ojos caoba brillante que sonroja al asiático.

—¿A dónde quieres ir? —le pregunta mientras comienzan a andar a pasos suaves sobre el pavimento.

— ¡Dónde tú quieras! Siempre y cuando sea contigo, Hiro.

— Entonces, sigamos hacia adelante.

Hiro nunca pensó en darle a alguien su corazón, mucho menos a alguien como Miguel.

Pero lo ama y no lo cambiaría por nada.

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente escrito el 19 de marzo del 2019
> 
> Así que está algo desactualizado, quizá no. De todos modos espero alguien lo haya leído.


End file.
